Tortured Tangled Hearts
by Silent Anime Angel
Summary: The sequil to last years CCS Valentines Day fic, "The Last Valentine". This time it's told by Touya. Sorry its a few days late. FFN was down.


Tortured Tagled Hearts  
  
Author's Note: Here it is, the not-so-long awated sequil to last year's valentines day classic, The Last Valentine. Its a year later and is now being told by Touya. Again, suicide, death, and depresssion spread through everyone's favorite magical family of special people.  
Sakura... You were too young to die... As I sit here and stare at your picture I wonder how I let this happen. My little sister, gone. And I didn't do anything to stop it. We're lost without you Sakura. Otou-san is very ill, and I am currently unemployed. Yuki's been living here and helping as much as possible, but even he's feeling the effects of your absense.  
Its Valentines Day Sakura, and everyone you loved is mourning you...  
  
=-= Five Days Earlier =-=  
  
"It's been almost a year now." Otou-san sighed looking at a picture of Sakura. I knew what he was reffering to. Yuki walked down the stairs. He'd come to stay here a few weeks after Sakura died. We'd helped each other through it, but none of us had recovered yet.  
  
All of Sakura's friends came over from time to time to talk to us and see if we were alright and to get some of the pain off their minds. I looked over at Otou-san as he coughed. He'd been coughin alot lately.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded a bit, wiping his hand on a napkin and tossing it into the waste basket. I went on with my search for a new job as Yuki began to make breakfast.  
  
=-= Two days later =-=  
  
Ok so he wasn't alright. Here we are in the hospital. They don't know what's wrong with Otou-san so they can't help him much. He has these terrible coughing fits and coughs up blood. Yuki and I brought him in two nights ago after I found that he'd coughed up blood into his napkin at dinner. Sakura would have known how to cheer us all up, which made it worse because we all knew she was gone. Her presence was always around us, and she was never alone. Daidouji-san, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Onna-san were always with her.  
  
Yuki walked back into the room Otou-san and I were in carrying a bag of food for us all. He handed me a box of chocolate, some ramen, a few cucumber rolls, and some rice. He'd gotten the same for himself and Otou-san. We ate in silence. I'm sure Yuki and Otou-san were thinking of Sakura and her friends. I know I was.  
  
=-= One Day Later =-=  
  
Yuki shook me gently to wake me up. He seemed distressed. "Nani?" I yawned, "What's going on?" I looked up at Yuki.  
  
"They took your father to intensive care. His condition is getting worse. They just said we could go in and see him." Yuki told me. I was on my feet in seconds and rushing with Yuki down the hall. We slowed outside the room and walked in quietly. Otou-san was sleeping. A nurse was in the room with him, monotiring his condtion. She looked at me.  
  
"Are you Kinomoto Touya?" she asked. I nodded. She lowered her eyes and stood.  
  
"We don't know what to do. Your father won't last much longer. I'm sorry." she said sadly. I held back all emotions for a moment and just nodded. She walked up to me, bowed, and then left. when she was gone, I let myself cry. I sat beside the bed, sobbing. I clutched Otou-san's hand and looked at him. Yuki stood beside me and rest a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. He was crying as well. Otou-san opened his eyes and looked over ar us.  
  
"Take care Touya... Yuki..." he said, smiling a little. And then he passed on. Yuki hugged me, and I just held into him, both of us crying, not knowing what else to do.  
  
=-= Two Days Later =-=  
  
Last year it had been Sakura, Syaoran, Sonomi and Tomoyo. This year it was my father... Yuki and I stood at the funeral, unable to speak. He was being burried next to Sakura and Onna-san. I'm sure he was glad for that. I was asked to say something and could only manage, "Goodbye..." Afterwards Yuki and I went home. Valentines Day was growing sadder and sadder. I pulled a knofe from the kitchen counter. Yuki looked at me.  
  
"To-ya... What are you doing?!" Yuki said running over to me.  
  
"I'm going to be with my family." I said quietly. I looked at Yuki sadly. We'd been so close over the years. My best and only real friend... I'm sorry Yukito. I love you...  
  
I stabbed myself in the heart. I sank to my knees, still staring up at Yuki. He knelt down and hugged me again. This began getting blurry. The last thing I saw was Yuki pulling hte knife from me and stabbing himself.  
  
"You're not going alone Touya...." he whispered to me. I forced a weak smile and closed my eyes. Thank you Yuki... 


End file.
